Happy Birthday Donna !
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Donna is going to be 40 and the Twelve Doctor is going to give her an unforgetable birthday.


"Happy Birthday Donna! Open the door. This is your birthday present." Said the Doctor after a trip where he didn't tell Donna where they were going. It want it to be a surprise. Donna opened the door had a look and turned down to the Doctor.

"Oh It is what I think it is. Is it Gallifrey?"

"Yes it is. Welcome to my home planet. We will spend all the day here. I know since I know you it was your biggest wish to visit it. And today I think it's the day."

"It's absolutely amazing. All these reds and golds. Show me everything. I feel so privileged now regarding all the other people who travelled with you. Am I the first one to go to Gallifrey?"

"Yes you are. You are going to taste our tipical dishes. We have a chocolate with almond and apple cake absolutely delicious. I have booked for 7 pm and it's 5 pm. We have time to go for a walk and then I can show you some streets of the city of Arcadia."

"Are we going to meet some of your friends?"

"Don't know. Maybe yes maybe not. If I see them I will be happy but I won't look after them. I left a long long time ago. About 500 years. Wonder if someone remembers me."

"They should, you are the Doctor."

"Yes but for them I'm just a crazy guy with a blue box. Nothing more."

"But a crazy guy with a blue box who saved the planet. They should be grateful forever to you, shouldn't they?"

"Yes, maybe. Anyway, we talk and we talk and it's nearly 7 pm. The restaurant is at the end of this street." They arrived and entered inside The Golden harp restaurant, the most famous one of all city of Arcadia. Donna followed the Doctor to a table where a man was already seated. The man got of the chair and facing Donna.

"Happy Birthday Donna!" giving her a big hug.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were traveling somewhere in the underworld, well the things you do once you are dead, well regenerated."

"Yes and I still do but my other me, you -looking at the other doctor- called me and told me about your 40th birthday and we decided it was time for you to know Gallifrey."

"You are both amazing. Thank you so much."

"Well, let order the meal. -Said the Doctor with the blue suit with stripes and the red converse shoes. - Donna we are going to eat fish as we don't have meat here. As I know you like smoked salmon, I recommend you to taste the black fish. It's a typical fish from here, you won't find it in any other planet in all the universe. With a salad of flowers and sweet corn it's absolutely delicious."

"Great, I will try that."

They all ordered the same meals.

"Could you please put some crisps and beer while we wait for the rest of the plates? Thank you!"

"So, what is your first impression of Gallifrey? Do you like it?!

"It's really red and a little bit of gold too. I like it but the earth is my planet. But don't take it as an offense what I said. I'm enjoying a lot to be here. The beer is delicious."

"I will take some to earth in the TARDIS if you want."

"Yes, great!"

"Our black fish with salad are coming." said the Doctor with gray hair.

They enjoyed their meals-It's delicious-said Donna. –especially the fish.

"You haven't taste the cake."

They bring the cake with a figure of Donna standing next to the TARDIS with some suitcases where it was written Happy Birthday Donna. Best wishes!

"Oh this is lovely- said the young woman looking at her friends, well her friend but with two bodies but the same person.-I love chocolate."

"I know" said both doctors.

They had with the cake a drink made of apple and flowers.

"Well, why you don't come and spend some time in London with us?" told Donna to his friend, the tenth Doctor.

"I'd love to but right now it's not possible. I have a lot to do here."

"A lot to do here? What do you mean?" said the other doctor.

"Well you should also stay with me. In case you don't know father has died. We should see what to do with the house."

"I didn't know he died. Why you didn't tell me."

"I tell you now, I didn't know either. But today is Donna's birthday. We will talk about that later on."

"How old was your father?"

"1500 years and only two regeneration. The years in Gallifrey last less than a year in the earth.

"So what are you going to do with the house?"

"Donna, please, it's not the moment. Sorry."

"Alright Doctor. I understand."

"Mmmm the cake was delicious"

"I think it's time to leave and go back to earth."

"So you are not stayin?"

"No, I can't. I need to drive back Donna."

"Well I don't mind to stay a few days in Gallifrey. Then I can visit and know more about it. what do you think Doctors?"

Both doctors looked at each other and looked Donna.

"Well why not? If in a moment you get yourself bored you can always go back to the TARDIS, you know where to go and what to do inside in case you need to."

They went to The Doctor family's home. Both doctors were getting inside all the room and remembering how were their lives before the first encarnation of him left the planet thinking he has destroyed it. Donna thought she has to leave so she got outside and went on her own for a walk. She has brought her camara so she took a lot of pictures to show to her grandfather Wilfred...

"Donna, where did you go?"

"Oh just for a walk. I thought you wanted to be alone to discuss family matters. How things are going on? Great?"

"Well not too bad. We are going to give a lot of stuff for the orphanage of Arcadia. We don't need them anymore."

"I think it's a good idea. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, Thank you. We will do it."

They spent two days getting things ready and finally went to bring them to the House of Arcadia. They also met the new president of Gallifrey who asked the Doctor, both encarnation of him to stay and be in the government of the planet but they refused. They need their freedom but they thank him...

"Donna, it's time for us to leave. Don't worry, we will come back."

"I hope so!"- She went to see the Doctor, the one who was going to stay in Gallifrey for a while.

"Take much care. And as you told me one day, I told it to you now. Keep being magnificent. And come to see me sometimes. You know where I am. Ok?"

"Give me a big hug Donna! You will get tired to see me. You know! And you, myself, keep saving the world."

"Be sure of that!"

Donna and the Twelve Doctor were ready to leave Gallifrey, The Tenth Doctor was already walking back home when suddendly he came running to the TARDIS.

"Open the door, please. No, it can't be. That's not possible. Oh no."

"Darling, Such a long time since you left."

A woman was running to the Doctor just when Donna opened the door and The Doctor came inside the TARDIS.

"So you finally come with us? Why did you change so quickly you point of view?"

"An ex girlfriend I left when I escape the first time. She is tiring. That's why I left Gallifrey. She is a little bit crazy. Better to be away for a time."

"Oh a girlfriend, great. Let's talk to her!"

"Donna, please no. I dare you not to do it."

"Well, well, Ok!"

"Thanks!"

"How many girlfriends did you have?"

"Can't remember!"

"I see."

"Donna, do something for me."

"Yes"

"Shut up!"

"Eh oh!"

"You too calm down! We have a long trip to earth. Come and help to drive the TARDIS."...

And after a long trip back home, Donna finally got home.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful birthday to both of you. I will never forget it." giving a big hug to both Doctors.


End file.
